


Smokescreen

by schrijverr



Series: Mechtober 2020 [7]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Freshly Mechanized Tim, Gen, Mechtober 2020, Mentions of the Moon War, bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: OUTIS & SmokeFreshly mechanized Tim is not pleased to be pulled into another war, especially when Jonny tells him they aren’t even trying to stop it. While arguing Jonny reveals something to him about their lives and their stories.
Series: Mechtober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Smokescreen

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!!

Tim didn’t get why they were here. He didn’t understand that after everything that had happened the first thing Jonny wanted to do after doc Carmilla was gone, was find another bloody war.

Like, who cared that some old sicko wanted to dominate some solar systems, it wasn’t their problem and there were dozens like him. 

They didn’t need to intervene, well participate, but apparently they did.

Looking at Jonny, Tim was only reminded of the war against the Moon Kaiser. Back then he was glad to have someone so enthusiastic and lucky on his side, but now he knew better. Jonny wasn’t lucky, he wasn’t lucky at all, if anything he was a bad omen.

Had Tim known then what he knew now, he would’ve avoided Jonny like the plague and risk dying without him as human shield instead of living this eternal hell alone.

The Toy Soldier hadn’t been any help either, the wooden figure still just followed the person giving the loudest orders and right now that was Jonny, who was always right there whenever the first bullet was fired.

And Tim did not understand why.

All the others seemed okay with following Jonny into the bloodshed, some even seemed to relish it with the way Ashes let thing explode behind them and the way people fell left and right to Nastyas inventions or The Toy Soldiers sword.

He sighed as Brian announced their arrival at the latest fight, apparently Nastya had found out something she didn’t agree with and like the pleasing asshole he was, Jonny had agreed to go wherever she wanted.

If someone had told Tim a few years ago that a pale beanstalk of a girl had Jonny wrapped around her little finger, he would’ve laughed at them and told them they were crazy. Jonny was too insane to listen to anyone.

But there wasn’t really time for introspection now, he thought as he adjusted his rifle over his shoulder and followed Jonny out of the Aurora as he yelled something to Nastya, they had arrived at the battlefield.

There was smoke filling his lungs, smoke of gunfire that rang in his ears. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to be here at all.

He could hardly keep up with everything that was happening around him, the only thing he could do was fire and hope the bullets were hitting enemies instead of friends, if you could call them that.

At one point Jonnys manic laughter ceased and Tim stopped seeing flashes of Nastya.

Then the sky was filled with rebels and Jonny and Nastya came running out from beneath the ground. Tim yelled: “Is he dead?”

“What?” Jonny returned.

“Is he dead? The bastard, who did this, is he dead?” Tim yelled again.

“Oh.” Jonny shook his head, “No.”

“What!” Tim shrieked, Jonny was now at his side as he ranted at him: “What do you mean, no. We came here to kill him, right? To stop this nonsense. You went in there to kill him.”

“Pff, no. Who the fuck gave you that idea.” Jonny said while shooting over Tims shoulder to intercept an attack from behind.

Tim was now confused and angry: “You told us we were going here to destroy it. What else was I supposed to think?”

“I don’t know.” Jonny told him with a tone that said: and I don’t care either.

“God, I can’t believe you, you know that?” Tim threw his hands up in the air, quickly shooting an advancing enemy so that he could continue his discussion with an alive Jonny, “You were like this on the moon as well, just having fun like this is all a game. You could’ve stopped him, the Moon Kaiser. You could’ve stopped that godforsaken war, could’ve saved Bertie, but you didn’t. And for what? Fun? Why do you do this, Jonny?”

The jovial nonchalant attitude had dropped completely as Jonny turned to face him with a hard stare. Slowly he said: “This isn’t our story to make, we just tell them. All this,” he gestured to the battlefield around them, “is a smokescreen. We’re just here to observe, give the right people the right pushes and hope a narrative forms, so we might as well have some fun while we do it.”

“This is fun? I just got out of a war, why the fuck would I want to go right back?” Tim said, ignoring most of what Jonny had said to process it.

Jonny chuckled, but it had an undertone of pity Tim didn’t like: “You’ll see.” then Jonny disappeared into the smoke and the violence once more.

Tim didn’t get it then, he couldn’t see behind the smokescreen yet, but after a few decades of nothing but the same halls, the same people, he got it. 

There was nothing keeping them here except misery that formed of a bond none of them wanted, might as well blow off some steam by turning it into smoke of a gun. Besides, it is way more fun to shoot at something that would stay down.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really happy with this, but ya gurl was struggling, so hope you enjoyed my dudes.
> 
> This is like a few years after Tim got mechanized, so the trauma is still kind of raw and I think he wouldn't have liked war back then. Idk, just a bit of a thought.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are the best, so thank you so much for leaving any if you did, you're amazing <3


End file.
